La Dama Blanca
by GinnyEowynFreya of Camelot
Summary: Tenía un rostro muy hermoso y largos cabellos que parecían un río dorado. Alta y esbelta era ella en la túnica blanca ceñida de plata; pero fuerte y vigorosa a la vez, templada como el acero, verdadera hija de reyes. Así fue como Aragorn vio por primera vez a la luz del día a Éowyn, Señora de Rohan, la encontró, hermosa y fría.


La dama blanca.

He vuelto con una pequeña historia espero de verdad les guste XD

_Este fic participa en el reto del fandom de El Señor de Los Anillos: "Tu Personaje Favorito" del foro La Revolución de los Fandoms._

_Disclaimer: Nada que reconozcan me pertenece, sino a la maravillosa mente del profesor Tolkien._

* * *

Una pequeña niña corría por los salones del castillo de oro de Meduseld, dirigiéndose a la entrada principal. Sus rizos de oro, junto con su vestido azul se agitaban con el viento a cada pequeña zancada que daba, pero lo extraño en esta imagen, era que la pequeña mientras corría, arrastraba con ella una espada, muy grande y muy pesada para que ella la sostuviera, pero se notaba en su semblante que estaba decidida y cumpliría su objetivo.

Cuando llego a la entrada y bajo las escaleras que precedían la entrada al castillo, encontró a dos guerreros, practicando lucha con la espada.

-¡Éomer!-llamo la niña con un ademan de la mano

El mayor de los muchachos interrumpió la lucha y atendió a la llamada, para encontrar a su hermana pequeña cargando con una espada más grande que ella con una gran sonrisa pintada en el rostro.

-¿Éowyn que estás haciendo aquí? ¿Y qué haces con esa espada?-le pregunto Éomer acercándose a ella.

-Mamá me dijo que estaban aquí entrenando y yo quiero aprender cómo luchar y vine para que me enseñen-contesto la pequeña emocionada

-Éowyn no tienes la edad suficiente-le contesto su hermano

-¿Cómo?-pregunto alarmada la niña

-Todavía eres muy pequeña como para aprender a luchar Éowyn-comento Théodred que se había acercado a escuchar lo que discutían sus primos

-Pero yo quiero- se quejó la niña triste, le había desecho su plan.

-Y estoy seguro de que algún día aprenderás-la consoló Théodred- agachándose y tomando la espada con la que cargaba la niña.

-Dudo que necesites como saber pelear- dijo Éomer alzando a su hermana en brazos-Pero si quieres yo te enseñaré cuando tengas la edad suficiente-

La niña solo frunció el ceño.

Una muchacha de largos cabellos dorados que usaba un hermoso vestido verde, caminaba con paso firme y decidido hacia la entrada del castillo.  
Sus tacones resonaban en toda la estancia, a cada paso que daba para llegar a su destino. Abrió las puertas del castillo y bajo las escaleras, para encontrarse con dos muchachos que practicaban esgrima.

-¡Éomer!-llamo con voz potente a su hermano.

El aludido detuvo la pelea y volteo a ver a su hermana.  
-¿Que sucede Éowyn? ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto

-Tío Théodred me dijo que estaban aquí practicando- respondió ella

-¿Si?- inquirió Éomer sin hallar el sentido

-Tú me dijiste la semana pasada que ya tenía la edad suficiente para aprender-contesto la princesa

-Éowyn...-dio por respuesta Éomer-¿Para qué quieres aprender a luchar?

-Todos aquí saben cómo-contesto Éowyn-No quiero ser la única que no sepa, además quiero saber cómo defenderme, ya te lo había dicho.

Éomer busco con la mirada la ayuda de su primo Théodred, pero este tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro mientras le decía:  
-Si dijiste eso Éomer-comento el príncipe-la semana pasada, además tú se lo habías prometido.

Éomer suspiro derrotado.

-De acuerdo

Éowyn sonrió triunfante

Muchos años habían pasado desde entonces y la vida para la princesa de los rohirrim había cambiado demasiado.  
Su querido primo acababa de fallecer, su hermano no estaba allí para apoyarla, se había ido.  
Se encontraba destrozada por dentro, se sentía triste, se veía con la obligación de cuidar de su tío Théoden. Éowyn le quería profundamente, era como un padre para ella y le dolía en extremo verlo convertido en un ser sin voluntad, habiendo sido antes un rey valiente y honorable.

El viento movía sus largos cabellos dorados mientras contemplaba en silencio las blancas colinas de su país.

El viento azotaba sin piedad la ciudad de Edoras y la dama blanca contemplo como una bandera de los estandartes del castillo era arrancada con fuerza por el aire y llevada lejos de ella, pero su vista se enfocó en tres jinetes que cabalgaban por las verdes llanuras de la ciudad.

Aragorn dirigió la vista hacia el castillo y vio la figura de una mujer vestida de blanco, parecía emanar un poder y majestuosidad digna de una reina poderosa de Valinor, intrigado por saber la identidad de aquella dama, caviló en sus pensamientos un momento, pero cuando levanto la vista para mirar una vez más a la bella doncella, la señora de Rohan no se encontraba ya.


End file.
